spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadlines: An Anthology of Horror and Dark Fiction
From serial killers to zombie skinheads, with some vampires and a hermaphrodite doomsayer thrown in for good measure, Deadlines: An Anthology of Horror and Dark Fiction, is a collection of every imaginable evil from 20 authors of modern horror and a relentless excursion into fear which will haunt you, terrify you, and keep the adrenaline rushing all through the night. Contents *Brutal Assault by Garry Bushell *The Cowbird’s Nest by Clinton A. Harris *Madonna of the Black Mountain by Tessa Johnstone *Striptease on Mount Rushmore by Ed Lynskey *Mysterio and Galatea by Michael A. Kechula *Harry by Doug Murano *In Your Warm and Darkened Grave by Frank Zafiro *Girl in the Tub by Cameron L. Mitchell *Frazzled by J.R. *The Gift of the Boneflower by D. Alexander Ward *As Close As It Gets by Karina Berg Johansson *Good Boys by Shaun Ryan *Silence Christopher by Allan Death *Visiting Hour by Michael Pelc *The Death of Lester Williams by Ty Johnston *La Nuit du La Chat Noir by Nora B. Peevy *White by David Richards *Street Walking by Jason Jeffery *Will’s Little Black Flower by Brent Meske *Malrats by Walter Payne Praise *From Shell Walter of Sonar 4: Deadlines: An Anthology of Horror and Dark Fiction edited by Cheryl Mullenax and published by Comet Press, has some of the scariest stories wrapped together in one convenient package. Stories that grab a hold of your breath refusing to give it back until you turn the next page. Authors such as Michael A. Kechula, Shaun Ryan are just two of the twenty that appear with their gruesome, thrilling and amazing stories in this Anthology. The best part of this Anthology is that not one story is alike. So each story you dive into has a new taste, a new flavor that you can enjoy as each and every word is devoured into a glorious feast. Horror is certainly what this Anthology is about as you are taken through plagues, strange events, gore, gruesome killings and other Horror situations that leave you stunned, scared and often times a question of ‘if this really happened now what?’ I would advise when reading this that you are not the faint of heart. The stories will grab a hold of you, taking you to a place not yet seen by your eyes. Perhaps in an instant, the stories will leave you in that place, forever trapping your mind to the events, characters and thoughts that leave you frighten, yet with an urge to move forward. Nothing can reach you as much as this collection can and nothing will entice you to be more cautious of what lurks in those corners at night or under the bed when you go to sleep in the dark. Take with you the words of these authors that will hold your attention, give you a place for your fears and hold on to whatever feelings you have left. Deadlines: An Anthology of Horror and Dark Fiction is being sold at Amazon.com. I would suggest you pick up a copy and let your soul do the reading for you!